


A Treatise on Blowjobs by W. Graham

by Electakyu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Short One Shot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electakyu/pseuds/Electakyu
Summary: A short reflection on the pleasures and frustrations of oral sex, as discovered by Will Graham on a dark December afternoon.





	A Treatise on Blowjobs by W. Graham

To receive a blowjob is to give over an immense amount of power, Will realised one dark December afternoon.

With a blowjob, you can make someone hate you and love you all at once with the sweetest intensity. You can narrow their whole world to a whisper, and explode it out to a whole new universe a moment later. You can shift in their perspective between the most terrible of demons and the loveliest of angels at the speed of light. 

What begins as an act of service, of worship, can become an act of torture with nothing more than a glance. You can make someone believe that their very existence depends on what you choose to do next with your mouth. You can make them hum, groan, pray, with a simple flick of the tongue.

With a blowjob, Will came to know that dark December afternoon, you can make someone certain that they know God. You can make them know in their heart that God isn't watching. You can convince them that God was never real to begin with. Then begin the cycle over and play it out ten times running. 

Just five minutes of your time, or perhaps an hour, or even a whole dark afternoon, is the price to pay. The prize? The knowledge that you've pried someone's soul loose in a way that can never be truly remedied. Torn them a wound that will never quite heal. And done it in a way that they will beg you to repeat at every available opportunity. 

Will learned this in but an afternoon, because Hannibal told it all to him, and plenty more besides, without exchanging a single word between them. 


End file.
